thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elementalstudios
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) (Talk) 06:25, November 17, 2010 How about this Hi this is Symone, and I've just added you as an admin, so I was thinking and I would really like you to show me some of your ideas, and sure if you want to give character ideas and all go right ahead, thank you for being apart of this you are really helping me out a lot.Oh and do you mind if I pick the cast if you don't want to, I can if u want Sure. I think I just did just now, sorry for the hold up anyway you can add as many as you want just make sure that it's a maximum of 3 and that the rest are guest or special guest stars. But since I want to see your ideas sure go ahead and make as many as you want What I think Okay we already have 4 vampires, 1 witch, now we need like a bunch of humans, a sheriff, a mayor, oh and a werewolf! So I'll make a human. About a storyline Hey me again I was wondering would you be interested in having Ellie Santos and she also knows who killed your sister, but won't reveal it unless you retrieve the crystal she needs to survive. Okay Hi sorry about confusion. I was thinking that Ethan and Kristin should kind of like each other, it's up to you really, and I like your idea about Ellie knowing some details about your sister, that's perfect. User:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey Hi again, Symone and I just wanted to ask you could you make the cast photo now these are the people I want featured in it: Ethan Proudmore, Kristin Dawson, and Ellie Santos Please message me when it's done. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Help I need your help with the script for the first episode. I was thinking that we would do 1-10 episodes, before we go on a break and plan some more things out. Okay Look I have no idea how this time thingy works but I hope we can deal with it. So how bout this okay we'll work on the Pilot episode now since we both are here what do you say? User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Okay Ethan can have monologue I'll just have to have a couple of scenes or you can add his scene at the very beginning. And the scene where he learns about Ellie following him there is where they are somewhere in the woods and they find Samatha's body and there is something about the bite on her neck that he remembers so he runs off how does that sound User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Sorry I can't get on that site due to a certain school that blaocked our laptops, so try to go to this http://typewith.me/FOVTfYsf74 About the airdates Hey I was thinking that every time we finish an episode we should let it air that day @ 9 You're right lets do that, anyway I wanted to tell you about the next episode. Michelle is a graduate that is working late, and Ellie comes and kills her, this turns Michelle into a vampire because Michelle has a vampire boyfriend, and he gave her blood, so Michelle will come back at the end of the episode. Good Okay that's great so what if we have 2 high school students killed by Ellie, just to spread a message, and then Michelle could get staked User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey Hey when the next time your on message me so we can talk about a season 1 storyline, so we can know what direction this is heading in so we are both on the same page!!! User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Oh and here's the link for the chat! http://typewith.me/A6lGkmhUF8 Let's Chat http://typewith.me/SUofy1zAME User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) i just seen your message, but i think I'm a little late... see you! Hey I'm still on just click the link, but if your gone sorry im missed it Hi Hi my name is Kathleen but you can call me Kathy and Symone just informed me about this wiki and it's awesome and she said that I can help you guys out if you don't mind, so can I? User: Kathleen123 Hi it's me Symone here's the link! http://www.typewith.me/z8DVCpjyWs User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi http://www.typewith.me/8R58bRcYKT User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi Hey I'm here I know it's late but I had to try, if not I'll still be up at 3 I'll leave the chat line on just in case you join Hey somethings wrong with the server http://www.typewith.me/20f6xOgVXQ Hey Hey sorry I was late here's the link http://www.typewith.me/thgdUYqVxv Hey go to this link I still have it up hi go to the link you sent me! User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey I hope I'm not to late here try this one! http://www.typewith.me/0FHB9ru9vb Hi i'm online http://www.typewith.me/WNsgvLApXX User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) hi hi its me if u dont mind go to da new page the link is there. i will be on da chat til 5 o clock HI IM ONLINE Hey I'm online now! http://typewith.me/q70jexqOcy What? I am not in Season 2? 0_o User_talk:Ericard 06:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) XD User_talk:Ericard 07:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey here's the link! http://www.typewith.me/c3fpDXFDCe User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi Hi I was Just wondering what you think about the character's I created and if they could be put in the series? User_talk:Rose101Forever!! 21:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi...I'm not going to be able to get on today I'm working on something. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey Hi I'm online here's the link http://www.typewith.me/adnarmBMEq go to this link instead... User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi Hi I'll be on at 1 my time, so just send me a message with the link Hi Hi sorry I've been having bad access to computers lately, but now I got everything under control I will definately be online at 2:00 p.m. tomorrow we have a lot to talk about I will start to get back on track. Hi...sorry it's been a while either way I'm here! http://www.typewith.me/jUMMMPMqAi User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey Hi here's the link...hope your still on User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.typewith.me/cZGdCBtFpc Hi Hi I Haven't Seen You On In Ages and I Was Just Wondering if I Can Help in Any Way? User: Rose101Forever!! HI Hi I know it's been a long time, but I had to get my school work back on track and all sorry and I will be ready to create new eps anytime you are ready just send me the link, also do you know where the episode after Great Expectations is located? User:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) NEW EPS Hi it's me, and I just wanted to say im online, i just got home from school sorry User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.typewith.me/8t8aTdbtE0 Sure, I'll be on @ 2 for sure, just go to the same link above. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi i'm here just go to the same link. Hi it's me just wondering if you were online, maybe we could work on another ep? http://www.typewith.me/IFLRxJqbYv User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi Hi i just got home from school online now The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.typewith.me/Mcm2LIDJS7 Hi its me at 2 pm just go to the same link from yesterday